(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for indicating the user's name on a blood-sampling needle pen and the product thereof, particularly to a blood-sampling needle pen having the design of a transparent housing which is provided with a media compartment for inserting a curled note indicating the user's name, the dates of first and continuous use and the relevant data, etc. The invention may allow the user to fill in his/her personal information and the relevant data of the blood-sampling, especially those diabetics and gout patients, they can do self blood-sampling at home periodically with the blood-sampling needle pen according to the invention, so as to avoid confusion with the other users.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, blood-sampling needles for medical use primarily include a needle holder and a needle provided at the center thereof. The needle holder utilized now a day is usually made of plastic material, and is combined with an extruding needle tip at one end. Those of the prior art used to be disposable after use without reuse. Under the circumstance, those used blood-sampling needles would become medical waste not being able to be collected and processed with general waste. Instead, they need be specially processed in a designated incinerator for those medical wastes. As such, considerable costs incurred for environmental process and the subsequent process would become a great burden.
In view of the above, a new product relating to a blood-sampling needle pen, which can be reused, has been disclosed, such as R.O.C. Patent Appln. No. 89103111 titled “Less Pain Blood-sampling Device”, Appln. No. 89103112 titled “A Blood-sampling Device Able to Release a Connector” and Appln. No. 91212018 titled “Blood Sampler”. The patents disclosed in the aforementioned applications relate to blood-sampling devices containing an invisible needle. Those blood-sampling devices are generally in the form of a pen to ease the user to hold by hand. Besides, the needle can shrink into the blood-sampling device after use, be repeatedly used and be kept and carried without any risk of pricking. Besides, as said blood sampling needles can be reused personally, it is quite efficient in environmental protection.
Notwithstanding this, if the user is a diabetic, he/she might have gotten such a hereditary disease from his/her family who could be diabetics as well. Therefore, some members of the family might need to do regular blood sampling at the same period of time. To avoid confusion, the best way is to clearly indicate the user's name on the personal blood sampling needle pen. Furthermore, medical institutions such as hospitals, homes for the aged, and medical care centers, etc. having a great number of patients need to specifically indicate the user's name on the blood sampling needle pen, in order to avoid confusion and inter-affection.
However, the blood sampling needle pens currently sold in the markets would not have the function of indicating the user's name thereon, rendering confusingly use with the others and make the users exposed to the risk of inter-affection. There exists a need of overcoming the issue.
Accordingly, the motive of disclosing the invention is to improve the afore-mentioned disadvantages in the prior art and to provide a method for easily indicating the user's name on the blood sampling needle pen and the product thereof.